Mymusic Indie: if you open up then we could see your heart
by This hobby is nice
Summary: OCxIndie theres a new girl at mymusic nicknamed Rock but she aint no Metal (say whaaaaaat?) she has a heart. Lighthearted. Deep emotions. Lots of passion. You should read *hint* *hint*.


Hey guys! I normally do scindie as I BLOODLY WELL LOVE IT! So feel free to check those out *hint* *hint*

I know this is weird but I was talking to my friend and she said "dont you think you and Indie would be great together? Id ship it" Wierd. But I do think Indies really cute and he is so much like me (not something to be proud of) but as I am only 14... Lets pretend Im 19 so this wont be so flipping akward. love you guys 3

* * *

><p>So it had finally happened.<p>

I had moved to the US, not permently as what would I do without my tea and biscuits? Oh and my family and friends but they were only 2nd of my list. I wanted to be a primary school teacher, my grades had been alright with mostly As and Bs with a odd C but not your typical genius or dumb blonde. I felt stupid for coming all this way just to learn teaching but I thought travelling and education, Im hitting two birds with one stone- in reality Im just lazy.

The dorm I had been given was alright, nice roomates that helped me fit in well in the university. All the girls were tall, tanned, platinum blonde and very stylish. I was quite the opposite, 5ft 5, english rose skin and long strawberry blonde hair. My fashion sense was all over the place. But if I wanted to fit in I had to get a job, a roommate had said "they might hire english hobbits in hooters hahaha''. Well that was my final option, my 1st being a small company called My music.

It was my 1st day and I have dressed up, my hair in a messy side plait, my distressed denim shorts and david hasselhoff baggy shirt that read 'the hoffiesser'. I had learnt the basics of makeup wearning a foundation and mascara and liquid eyeliner to make my already big green eyes look like most other girls. I had my beats headphones on with Imagine dragons blasting out my brains. I opened the big purple doors to unleash the chaos. The person to greet me as I walked in was Idol, I say greet when really I mean grab me and force me to do a selfie with her. "hashtag omg new employee needs someone help in fashion from yours truly" she said outloud while uploading the photo to her twitter account. 'Nice to meet you too' I smiled as she walked off, hopefully they all wouldnt be so well...girly stereotypical. Not that I hate girls like Idol just I am more of a wallflower when it comes to popularity and social media, dont get me wrong its through my own choice as I hate the mainstreamness of my own generation. 'SHUT UP INTERN TWO', oh great I guessed this was the boss. A man in a patterned shirt, dark fitted jeans and a pair of hipster glasses came down from the upstairs office. He was cute, He has stubble and a mustache but thats my type, I mean he was older but thats not a deal breaker or anything-ew. This was my boss, stop the inappropriate thoughts missy you dont see girls (or boys) going on the apprentice thinking "awwww Alan sugar Id tap that". "The new girl, I pressume?" He spoke to me. "Errrr yeah Hi, I can make tea", great start there. "Coffee?" "yea" "kombucha?" "what?" he looked at me with a look of disappointment. "oneday there will be someone who knows too, anyway up to my office we need to sort out the papers."

I sat across the desk from him. "What kind of music do you like?" Seemed like a odd question for a job interview but I still replied "a mix really I like MCR, passenger, munford and sons, Imagine dragons- Id say mainly rock". "Well then Rock, I am Indie and I am your new boss". Oh I had wondered why he had been so happy when I had mentioned Munford and sons. 'You can go now' he said while drinking and vomiting into different cups, that can't be healthy.

Through out the next few days I got to know all the different staff at MyMusic. The ones I grew closest to were Metal including his family and also Nerdcore. Dubstep and Techno were always together and you know that threes a crowd, I didnt fancy being a third wheel in whatever silly relationship Scene and her boyfriend were in or Country as simply her accent was hard for me to understand. Bearing all this in mind I spoke freely to all of the loveable staff.

The only annoying thing was Indies jokes about me: "Rock I guess you like to Imagine dragons then?" or "I guess you could say you are part of the earth as a Rock" or even more commonly "Do you like pebbles then?"After the 23532 time I cracked and said "Your moustache looks like Freddie Mercury's, are you a secret Rock fan Indie?" He glared at me intensely, slowly walking around to my desk with his scarf ends flopping around his hips. "Did I deserve that?" I turned to face him trying to look threatinging even though I was only half his size. "Yes" I said looking really pleased with myself but to everyone elses horror. Nerdcore jumped in and said 'HEY INDIE you can't get rid of her she is my frodo to my gandalf costume tommorow and-'. Indie didnt care. "Rock come with me", I followed gulping and showing the rest of the staff my crossed fingers as we got in Indies car.

My 1st thoughts were "omg Indie is going to kill me and hide me in his trunk"

my 2nd thoughts were "hes going to carve hipster glasses into my corpse"

my 3rd thoughts were "he is going to kill me with a Rock to be Ironic"

He took me to Starbucks. As we sat down I looked at him nervously, "Rock I dont think you fit in with your destressed jeans and your urban outfitters jumper", I looked and could not believe my eyes. There were hundreds and hundreds of Hipsters as far as the coffee could be seen. "Rock these are all my brethern if you insult me they shall attack you". I gasped in horror, jumped on my chair and grabbed my headphones cord as a whip ready to fight for my life. Instead Indie sat there laughing. I casually sat down hoping no one would of noticed my ninja like actions in starbucks at 10am. "Sooooo your not angry then?" I asked twiddling my thumbs between my mocha's mug. "Well it hurt Rock" He hit me on the back "but I wont let it get the better of me'. I giggled and He looked confusedly at me. "Whats so funny Rock?" He questioned trying to peep under my hands covering my face. "Well its the thought that I actually thought you were going to kill me when infact your just a silly old hipster with kombucha stuck in his moustache" He smiled "less of the old please".

Everyone piled on top of me as I came in and We celebrated in Technos and Dubstep's neon party room, sat at the side was Indie watching as me and Nerdcore doubled up in a pair aswell as metal and Tina. Nerdcore still had his Hip-hop as we beat Metal with Tina who responded with a "sayyyyyyy what?". I could see the watching eyes under the hipster glasses and thought to myself how I now saw Indie differently. He first comes across as mean and stingy but thats just him hiding his true emotions once you dig deeper you see a much more than that. I saw something I liked alot.

The next day, I came in my crop top and even shorter shorts and messy long hair, In the uk we never got summers like this and the heat was unbearable for me. Indie waled past as I came through the main doors, he immediately walked backwards and stared at my outfit. "NO" he said, "no?", "your rock not a wannabe mainstream whore like Idol no offence" Idol looked up from doing her nails "wannabe? Indie please I AM a mainstream whore" she went back to her twitter to check her retweets. I looked down at my outfit, yes I showed my legs and arms and abit of boob but was it really that bad? I had turned a sort of soft tan (as I am english rose so I dont go brown). I bit my lip and joked "what has the old man got to reveal? are you a pervert?" Indies moustache wobbled "no just I think the other male staff will feel distracted if your-". Metal, Intern 2, Nerdcore,dubstep all replied "NAH YOUR GOOD ROCK" and nerdcore even added "I love ass! Sorry abit of hip hop is still in me". So I happily skipped off to do my work, at different tims through out the day I did catch Indie staring at me with a very blank expression but it wasnt until I had to fetch Metals equipment out the storage room did I realise to what extend my outfit would cause problems.

The light was off and I couldnt be arsed to turn it on, ey Im british and hard (hehehe) I arent scared of no dark! So I stepped in and started searching for the right stuff. It wasnt until I was in the middle of the room the door shut behind me. I froze, didnt I use Scenes manga book to hold it open? Then I felt hand grab me from behind and a head rest on my shoulder. I felt the brustles of a moustache against my hair (yes I can feel with my hair got it?). "When I say your cant wear revealing clothes, I mean it." I felt my cheeks grow hot and flustered I hadnt thought it would have bothered him this much. I wanted to apologise but before I could speak I felt him move his hands away from me and the door open. "Ive put a thin shirt of mine on the floor and some long socks off Idol put them on in here before you come out." I did what I was told, the sirt went up to my knees and the socks blended in underneath. I carried on my daily rountine but somehow I could feel that Indie and I had to talk so after my shift I went up to his office.

"Indie?' I whispered, maybe this was a bad idea, maybe he forgot and apologising would just bring it up again but seeing him sat on his Apple orignal computer ordering more jumpers softened my nerves. He turned to face me, kombucha still on his upper lip. "Rock? I thought everyone had gone home?", "I want to apologise for-", he didnt look up from typing just said "dont dwell on it'. I just stared at him and let it all out. "DONT DWELL ON IT? WHEN ALL DAY YOUVE STARED AT ME AND THEN IN THE CUPBOARD AND THE FACT YOU JUST HIDE YOURSELF AWAY HOW ARE WE MEANT TO HELP YOU" through this he just looked up at me with a face of a child whos been caught in the act. He mumbled something. "What?" I shouted then I realised lowering my volume 'what did you say?' Indie looked me in the eye and said "so you guys care about me?" I wanted to storm out and not listen but I think he could tell "Rock you can leave thats what Scene did when she wanted to stay in school and mymusic" He fumbled with his phone buttons "I want everyone in mymusic to be happy". I looked at the man in front of me, he wasnt a hero who saved the day but he wasnt the villian here either. I sat opposite him like I did on my first day. "Rock what are you doing?" he asked closing his tab. "Im going to interview you" He smiled and faced me. "Indie what is your favourite way to relax?" "telling intern 2 to shut up" "what do you like to drink?" "Kombucha" "what do you think of Rock music?' "well I prefer pebble music" I giggled and then I had a question I really wanted to ask. "What do you think of me?" Indie looked away, I tried to meet his eyes, "Rock I am going home" "without answering?" He turned and faced me, he smiled softly "your" he paused, sighed then continued "a pebble wannabe" I thumped him on the arm 'OWW I can fire you you know" "I can get you put in jail you pervert". The jokes continued until I got tired and got the bus back to my dorm where I got a shock.

"I am getting kicked out my dorm"

Everyone stared in deep shock, Techno was first to ask "what will happen? I mean thats PLUR-y bad." I sighed "it means they may send me back to the uk if I cant find someone to let me live with them. At that moment everyone turned to Indie. Nerdcore spoke "Indie your flat has 2 rooms! She could rent it from her paycheck!" everyone was in agreement apart from Indie. "BUT WHAT IF I FIND A HIPSTER GIRL BRING HER BACK AND THERES ROCK SAT LISTENING TO WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADE WHILE EATING ICE CREAM" It does happen alot and everyone side glanced my desk with my cookie dough ben and jerrys in my fridge and my MCR album on my stereo. "Indie what are the chances of you finding a girl?" I muttered. Everyone broke out in laughter and Indie looked angry. He stomped and crouched so he was cm away from my face "okay but do not Interfer with my house decor". I could feel his warm breath on my cheek and savoured the moment to inspect the quality of his stubble. That night I said goodbye to my roommates who helped me pack up my boxes and take them to Indies car, one grabbed me by the arm "Do you know this man?" "He's my boss" The roommate looked at me in digust "That isnt right" "no we are not" "Look men do not simply let girls live with them without wanting something back" I looked nervously at the car. "take care of yourself dont let anyone hurt you my little british friend".

Back at Indie's, he put on the kettle, "Can't believe it rains here it feels like back home" I started to place my stuff in Indies spare room. Indie Smirked while taking the mugs out the cabinet "I defintley wasnt singing in the rain". We both sat by the window watching the droplets land of the windowsill. It was a 6th floor flat, modern interior with old touches and was 100% my taste. I snuggled into the chair I was in and Indie stared until he snapped out of his trance and went to his room. It wasnt until I was in bed that I heard Indie opened his door and come down the hall. He stopped on the otherside of my door. I could hear him trying to control his breathing. I sat up, his kombucha asnt finally killing him was it? He sighed and steadied his breath. I heard him drag his knuckles across the door and then he paused and I heard the faint "no" and the knuckles lifted off and his footsteps back down the hall then his door shut.

In the mourning I showered, there was a knock on the bathroom door, 'Rock are you done?". I quickly jumped out, wrapped the towel around myself and opened the door. Indie looked embarassed with my undressed state. "Pervert" I smirked and ran into my room. Later at breakfast Indie looked at me while eating his vegan cereal "why do you put all that makeup on?" I played with my weetabix, "Becuase otherwise I look like a troll" he smiled softly and Moved a strand of hair off my face. "You looked really pretty when you got out the bathroom". He processed that abit slow then tried to seem less creepy but I got there first. "wow you really are a pervert arent you?" He frowned with bits of oats stuck to his moustache. "Lets go to work", he didnt seem to laugh so much ever since Intern 2 quit.

So it happened.

I was with Metal trying to learn guitar so I could play I will wait for you for Indie to help him relax when Country came in "Oh my Miley cyrus" She was panting fast. I felt a forboding of something bad, "COUNTRY, I lowered my tone, Sorry what happened?' she sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "Indie" My heart sank. "Rock, he's in prison for assault on Intern 2" I felt my hands twitch. "Metal will you drive me to him?" "sweetheart, Me and Tina wouldnt want you to end up being hurt" "just do it please" My eyes were cold like Indies normally in his commands to the staff. As we drove I felt a deep urge to shout and cry and scream but I sat hugging a jar of kombucha for Indie.

"ma'am its not visting 'ours at the 'oment" The officer had a broad accent but I still made sense of his words."It is only a hour before and as you only have 3 prisoners in at the moment surely there is no harm in letting me in" "The man in question is 'n with assault thoug' " I sighed "He wont assault me if I stay within reason with him" so I was let in after 24 minutes of arguging with the Police staff who eventually gave up and went back to doughnuts with CSI MIAMI. The iron cell door opened. Indie was sat with his head in his hands on the cell bed. I sat down next to him gently stroking his back "I was only gone a few hours" he sniffed at my words and moved one hand to gasp onto mine. I held his hand close feeling the shake coming from him. "Rock?" "yea?" "I told you not to touch my stuff" I looked down at the Kombucha. "Thought you needed it Indie" "you forgot my mugs" I shook my head "Thank you is the correct response". Finally Indie raised his head to show tear strikes down his cheeks. "Perverts are rude eh?" I giggled. I saw his Moustache tremble which made me fear that he would cry so I put my head under his arm gently. I could hear his breathing steadying. "th-thank you Rock" his hands went unstably around me, "Indie why did you hit Intern 2?". There was a unhealthy silence. "Stress. I couldnt just say shut up intern 2. He wouldnt care. No one cares." I carefully rubbed his hand (note: HAND you dirty minded people) "I care". Indies heart beat sped up, "Indie then what stress is there?" Thats when I opened my eyes to Indies view with the business statistics, staff problems like scene and metal, family life like his dad, then there was me. Me who he couldnt work out, who dressed so he felt he had to cover me up, who might move away, who he thought was too young for him (10 year age gap) and he had to just watch me talk to Nerdcore and students and basically just let me go.

"You understand Rock?" no I didnt understand, I liked him...alot, the age gap doesnt matter, his style, his music sense, his house, money, kombucha, they were all part of the package which were Indie. "Hey pervert" Indie turned and looked at me mm away from my face. I kissed him. It lasted afew secounds before he pulled back and we both recovered our breath. Then he looked me in the eye and we kissed again this time locking arms so our fingers were together. We only separated our mouths to take breaths. I was pulled in by Indie who grasped in tight.I felt his hands go under my top and I buttoned his shirt. We were getting closer when a officer said "get a room- a room somewhere else". Metal paid Indies fine and we were out. Metal asked us to go to a bar to celebrate but Indie said he was tired.

8pm. I got back from the MyMusic bar night celebrations so drunk I knocked over Indies Kombucha mug so it smashed. He responded by rushing out to see if I was hurt. "I-luv-u-Idie-kissssssssssssss-mei" "no you smell of beer and shots" Indie lifted me onto the sofa. 'Indie lets go onto the next base! Lets go naked and wrestllele" Indie laughed "you'd smack him when you were sober" I cried onto his shoulder "I-i-I Luov-yu-sooo-muccch" He smiled "I love you too" then kissed me on the forehead. At 1am I came around and got into my bed, 2pm there was the opening of Indies bedroom door then the footsteps down the hall and then by the time he reached the bedroom door I had opened it and said "_**come**_ **in**".

* * *

><p>SO ANY REVIEWS? If you want a fiction request please send me it on a review! Please say if you want more (I may do more but I thought it ended on a errrrrrrr 12a rating hahahaha.) Indie shall be mine! yeahhhhhh no. your 14 and hes 30s it aint happening. ANY OTHER FANDOMS TO DO? SHERLOCK OR LOTR JUST ASK!<p>

Poor intern 2 but it would be pretty funny to see him get slapped.

love ya bye 3


End file.
